Scratch an Itch
by chickawowow
Summary: She sacrificed her pride and her underwear just so he could help her with the itch. Maybe sake would have made it so much better. Or not. GinTsu ship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/ N: Hi! I'm new to this fandom as I only recently just watched Gintama (I started from ep 1 and now only at ep 200+ ahhahahahahhahahah) but I absolutely love this ship. I've typed out quite a bit but I thought I could post the first bit.. Please forgive me for any errors, OOCness and whatnot. I am not sure if I will proceed with a full blown lemon because I have never written a lemon before. Limes, yes. Lemons, not yet.**

 **I hope you enjoy this first chap!**

 **I own nothing! D:**

* * *

She had done it. She had somehow tricked him into coming and making him stay by shock.

Well. She had to sacrifice her underwear and her pride but, she's horny. And Gin was the perfect man to scratch her itch.

Honourable. Useless. Not to mention she had a massive crush on him. She didn't have enough courage to tell him and she would never resort to sake for a little bit of liquid courage.

Damn those broad shoulders and chiseled muscles.. He would look absolutely divine above her, sweating as he struggled to come into her.

"Oi." His voice broke into her thoughts. "You called me here to show that you forgot your underwear?"

His deep voice made her lower region clenched. Tsukuyo managed to maintain her cool and bit her lower lip. "I didn't forget." She was sitting comfortably on her bed, legs open and she leaned back on her hands.

"If there's nothing, I'm just going-"

"Make me cum, Gin."

He stared at her. She stared at him. Seconds passed and her blood rushed to her face.

Oh God this was such a bad idea! Why did she even do this? Where did she even get her earlier courage from? Sake seemed like a really good idea now.

Tsukuyo jumped up, looked down, patted her clothing back into place and started to ramble. "T-this, this! It's not- Oh no I'm so sorry for being disgusting. It's just- I really like you and you make me so horny but I can't seem to make myself come and I don't know it seemed like a good idea to ask you to help me- "

"Sit down."

"-I'm so sorry please let me treat you a parfait in exchange for your trouble I'm so sorry-"

"Sit. Down."

"Okay." Tsukuyo squeaked as his voice hardened with every word. She still didn't dare to look up at him, she could only look at her hands. Oh dear, the embarrassment!

He walked around until he was behind her. Tsukuyo's heartbeat sped up.

"Don't kill me, Tsukky. I'm just going to put this blindfold on you."

"Wha-?!" Darkness covered her eyes. As she blinked, she could still see parts of her room. As he tied the blindfold, who knows from where he took it from, he settled down behind her, making her back flushed aginst his front. His legs were just beside her own thighs, letting Tsukuyo feel his heat, from her thighs all the way to her neck.

"Relax." He gently spoke. Oh no, he was so near to her ear!

"Now show me how you touch yourself, Tsukky."

"Eek! What, what?!" She turned around to look at him but Gintoki stopped her head.

"Show me." His voice was softer. And more, silky. Tsukuyo could feel herself getting wet. Should she ask for that sake?

With trembling fingers, she pushed aside her clothing to reveal her lower region. As she rubbed her sensitive nub, he hummed.

"What do you think of when you're touching yourself?"

"Y-you." She was getting wetter.

"And what would I be doing?"

"Touch-touching me."

"Are you sure I touch that lightly?"

"Huh?"

And her finger was then pushed aside and his rough finger brushed her clit.

"Ah!" His other hand wound around her stomach to hold Tsukuyo as she jerked from his touch.

Gintoki brushed once lightly and then he proceeded to rub her clit in slow, measured circles. Lightly pressing and then with more force. He continued to do so, until Tsukuyo's breathing became erratic and fast.

"What else would I do?" He blew on her already red ears, making her squeak again. "Show me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you** C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only! **Def not the end just yet... Gin has a mission! Lol.. Thank you for the favs and follow! Ah this chap is abit short, but I hope you can wait with this while I try to make the next better for you?**

* * *

Ah shit. He couldn't control his arousal. He wanted to be gentlemanly and all by making her come and he'd walk away, all smiles and satisfied.

But how could he not be aroused? Whenever she was around, he'd check her out. He loved how her clothing seemed to almost hide her legs but the slit will open and her leg clothed in fishnet will show itself. And how her purple eyes will flash in annoyance whenever he did something smart. Her skin, flushed when she was on the hunt. Her lips, oh man don't let him start on those babies.

But of course. He had been eyeing her discreetly else the Odd Jobs would be checking him out in the hospital for his punctured head. Death by bleeding out from kunai.

But damn if that didn't turn him on as well.

Who would have thought she had a thing for him as well? Or maybe deep down he knew it all along.

He didn't dare to think she would like him. Right? Earlier when she rambled, it was a confession, right? Right?

"Mmm!" She started to pant, her head leaned against his shoulder. Gin could see her skin starting to sweat, her cheeks blushing.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

Tsukuyo started to rub one of her nipples through the cloth, pinching it with her fingers. Gin could only stare and stroke her clit as she continued touching herself with trembling fingers. Her other hand stroked his hand rubbing her clit as it descended lower to touch her pussy.

Gin watched in anticipation, helplessly rubbing himself against her butt.

"I'm so wet..." Tsukuyo breathed out.

"Yeah?" Gin flicked her ear with his tongue. "How wet?"

"So...wet.." She moaned as she plunged two fingers in her hole. Tsukuyo then started to move them in and out, in and out, the juices coating her fingers made it easier for her to move faster.

Shit! Junior Gin had definitely let out some pre-cum and twitching for attention. He needs more. More of her moans.

Gin pushed aside her hand from her breast and his hand took over, rubbing, pinching and stroking. He increased the pressure on her clit and rubbed faster, until Tsukuyo's fingers that were plunging in and out were sloppy with their movements. Her legs were strained, her other hand grabbed his thigh as she tried to reach her peak.

He hoped she would leave some scars for him to reminisce.

"I need... more!" Tsukuyo panted, her teeth biting on her lower lip.

Gin stopped.

"Wha-? What happened Gin?!"

"I know why you can't come, Tsukky.." Damn he was getting good at this.

"Huh?"

" 'Coz those aren't my fingers in you." He grabbed her wrist to take out her fingers, and plunged his own into her tight, wet hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! back with another! I hope for this, Gin didn't seem too OOC.**

 **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: he has, hasn't he ;) ahahahha! maybe!**

 **tom: *double high five back* jyeah! here you go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His fingers were rougher, bigger. The unexpected intrusion made her shout with pain but Gin continued to stroke her breast and nipple, and his fingers stopped in her hole, letting her get used to his fingers and coat them with her fluids.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Uhm."

He moved his fingers out slowly. Then, quickly thrust in. Slowly, he slid them out again, and plunged them in. Again and again, each time increasing in force and pleasure.

Each thrust brought her more pleasure than her own. Why didn't she think of this earlier?

His free hand grabbed hers and directed it to her clit. "Press down." She did and his hand then went inside her clothing to boldly rub and grab her breasts. "Been eyeing these beauties for _months._ " He hissed.

Tsukuyo could only whimper in answer.

He started to lick her neck slowly. " _Feel_ me, Tsukky." He nibbled her skin. "Feel _me_."

Her toes started to curl, her insides clenched. "That's right, baby." Gintoki's fingers were sloshing in and out of her. Was that how wet she had become?

"Feel my fingers going in and out of you, making all that noise. Feel my fingers rubbing your breasts and pinching them. Feel my breath against your skin. Feel my mouth against your skin. _Feel me, Tsukky_."

She's close, she's close!

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes.. hah..so, good..."

"I want to fuck you so bad, Tsukuyo."

That was it. She finally came. "Ahh!"

He latched onto her neck, sucking and biting, as she shuddered in bliss. His fingers stayed in her as she calmed down, then slowly moved out.

Their heavy breathing filled the silence. Gin removed her blindfold, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him else he would see the longing in her eyes.

But she couldn't bear to move away from him, else she would lose the warmth she had been seeking all this time.

She was so screwed.

* * *

He was so fucking screwed! Not only did he blurt out his fucking intention to fuck her, he admitted to checking out her jugs! He even marked her neck!

Junior Gin was still standing! _Stand down, boy! She can feel us!_

 _Eat your words, Gin! Who was the smart-ass asking her to feel us ooooo!_

Dammit!

"Thank you, Gintoki."

She was so going to puncture him- what? "Huh?"

"Thank you. Don't make me repeat myself."

Well.. He has escaped death. Junior Gin would be happy to note.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Junior Gin was too fucking happy to note. Too snuggled in between her fine butt.

He so wanted to rub himself in between her. Should he do it, and incur his death?

"I'm sure it was a hassle to make a woman like me cum, but I would like to thank you-"

Hold on. What?

"A woman like you?"

Tsukuyo stopped talking, moved away from his chest and turned to face him. Junior Gin missed the warmth but Junior Gin definitely did not miss the disheveled state the courtesan was in. But his anger overrode the desire.

"What do you mean, a woman like you?"

"I-"

"You too good for me? Is that what's all this is about?"

"Hold on- are you listening to yourself? When did I-"

"I'm fucking listening all right." He stood up, adjusted his pants to make sure she didn't see his Junior standing at attention. "A woman of your status, has no time or place for a nobody like me, but to get rid of this _itch_ , I must be so convenient huh? ".

He knew he was being irrational. He knew he somehow misunderstood something but her words made it seem like she was going to brush it off and make the whole experience unimportant, when it was anything but to him. Hell, he wouldn't do this just for any lady horny for him. And a part of him couldn't believe that she allowed him to live after all that he had said and done.

She was too good for him. He knew. But did that mean she could use him and threw him away?

Her widened eyes and shock expression made his heart clenched. It was true then. She was only making use of him. She never had any intention to treasure the moment. It was only him who thought this as something special.

Tsk. He was being such teenage girl.

"You can take this as a present. I don't need your _thanks._ "

He left quickly, hoping she didn't see the hurt in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

* * *

Tsukuyo gathered the courage to storm his office two days after. That idiot. What the hell was he being sulky about? Was she the type of woman to say she was better than him? Idiot. She was going to drill a hole in his skull and empty it and shout her disbelief in it!

After she got over feeling embarrassed, maybe.

She let herself in, manners be damned, and leaned against the wall as he flipped through his JUMP.

"I thought I told you-" Her kunai landed on his magazine.

"HEY-"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Not the point, lady! Do you know how far I had to search for this? The effort, the sweat-" Another kunai landed near his hand as he banged the table.

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say to you. I don't know why you foolishly walked out before I could make things clear to you. I have never thought myself as better than you, far from it actually. I look up to you Gin, and it still felt surreal that you helped me out. When I said a woman like me, I meant someone as scarred as me. I gave up being a woman, damaged my face and did my job like a man."

His jaw was set and his fist clenched. "Then why did you look so shocked when I said was convenient? I was, right?"

"I was more surprised you said the word itch. Because I thought of my desire as that. And I didn't think you as convenient, more like fit for the task as I wouldn't desire any other man. You make me horny, Gin. No other."

He kept quiet as she ended it a with a puff from her pipe. Time to escape. At a later time, she would drill his head.

"That's all. Later then." As she turned to walk out, he called her.

"Wait, Tsukky. You forgot something."

She turned and it took a moment for her brain to register what was in his hand as he walked around the table to lean his hip against it.

That's, that's one of her lucky underwear! That bastard! When did he swipe it from her place?

"You! Give it back!" As she charged towards him, he moved to grab her hands and held them above her head.

"Wanna see what I do with it?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here we goooooooo!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only : ahahhahaha wellll... this may not go the way you want it to be... enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

She could feel her blood rushing to her face. Her lucky underwear, which was a purple, lacy thong, was gripped firmly in his left hand while his right held hers above her head. He loomed over her, invading her personal space, making her inhale his scent.

Mmm. Strawberry milk. It was making her a bit lightheaded. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip.

His eyes tracked her tongue and lingered on her lips for a while before looking at her eyes. His eyes hardened, making a slight shiver travel up her spine.

"I bet you bought this to match your eyes, didn't you?"

* * *

Her beautiful purple eyes widened and her blush deepened. Tsukuyo looked away in embarrassment and damn it, she's making it harder to control himself!

He released her hands just as he closed the distance between them. She gave a tiny shriek as he pushed her slightly until her back hit his table. Her hands clutched his shirt just as Gin caged her in with his arms on either of her sides.

"Didn't you?"

"Yes." She looked down as she whispered her answer.

"Does it come with a top?"

"It was expensive and I didn't think a woman like me deserved the whole set.."

"Again with that? Look at me, Tsukky." He waited until she did before he continued.

"You're an amazing woman, Tsukky. _Everyone_ believes so. You fought hard to survive and protect without asking for anything in return. You struggle so hard without love but you give so much of your love to those around you, even when some of us don't deserve it."

She looked down and nibbled her lower lip. Is she tempting him?

"You're just saying that-"

"To what? Have my manly ways with you?"

"You're just being nice, Gin."

He groaned. Seriously? Did he have to say it like one of those ecchi, shoujo manga?

"I'm definitely not being _nice_. Touch Ju- my dick and feel how _nice_ you make me feel." Ahah. He already embarrassed himself by showing her what a teenage girl he was. He will not continue to embarrass himself further by calling his dick its pet name.

"So, you do want to have your manly ways with me." She looked up at him, a slight smile formed on her gorgeous lips.

"Yeah, definitely." The way her eyes softened as she looked at him made him feel as if everything was right with the twisted world. He briefly wondered if he could make her look at him like that for a long time.

Before he could ponder about the thought, her hand cupped Junior Gin and everything short circuited.

"Hmm?" She smirked, stroking her open palm up and down his length. "So happy to see me? What a _nice boy_."

He was done being nice.

* * *

His eyes took on a predatory gaze and Tsukuyo bit her lower lip fully. She clenched her thighs, and shifted them to rub against each other. What an amazing, scary hold she allowed him to have over her.

His length began to grow longer and harder as she continued to stroke it. His breathing started to quicken and Tsukuyo could see he was trying to control himself.

She didn't know if she wanted him to desire her so much and break it or feel grateful that he respected her enough to try and control it.

"Show me how nice I make you feel with my underwear, Gintoki." Oh wow, did she really just say that?

He grabbed her hand stroking him and led her around the table where he was reading his magazine. He pushed everything off the table and lifted her effortlessly on the table. Gin sat down on his chair and grabbed her legs still in her fishnets to place her feet on the armrests.

He let out a hiss as he unzipped his pants to let his - oh gosh that flesh belonged to him? It popped out, looking ever so excited and ready to greet her. The top was already wet and the slight pink rod was twitching.

The very thought of him filling her with _that_ made her salivate. And her mouth wasn't the only place producing fluids.

"Show me your pussy, Tsukky."

It took awhile for her to register his command. He was still staring at her with that gaze strengthened with lust. She bet hers would be too.

Tsukuyo pushed aside her clothing to reveal her other lucky underwear. This time though, it was red.

"Fuck." Gin breathed out.

She crooked her finger underneath the thin piece of fabric to pull it aside. The musky scent of her already wet vagina made both of them groan.

"Already dripping, huh?" He leaned back, her purple thong in his right while his left gripped her left leg. His eyes stared hard at her pussy and Tsukuyo almost bruised her lips as he brought her thong to his dick and stroked it up and down.

"This wasn't how I imagined it to be, but I'll take it over any of my fantasies, anytime."

* * *

He was lucky his brain could muster enough cells to form coherent sentences. Tsukuyo's gaze turned hungry when he let out Junior Gin. Pretty sure Junior was ecstatic to see her too, leaking with pre cum.

And oh shit, her beautiful womanhood was sopping wet. Framed by that thin piece of fabric which he would _definitely_ swipe the next time he drop by.

 _Don't worry, Junior. It's a promise_.

"Oh? And what would they be?"

They were having a conversation?

He stroked Junior, trying to think what they were talking about. The texture of her underwear almost distracted him.

She leaned slightly back, her left hand supporting her weight. "Gintoki... did you forget what you just said?"

No, it was her. Her skin had started to take on the beautiful flush he adored so much. Her eyes were hungry and lustful for _him_. Her chest was slightly heaving from her breathing.

"You distracted me."

"Good to know.. tell me what we're doing when you touch yourself, Gin."

He jerked as the images came. So many.. "Familiar words."

Tsukuyo gave a small smirk.

Gah! He really really really would love to jump her.

"I take you from behind." She blinked. "Trapped against a wall." He stroked harder, her finger inched closer to her clit.

"You would be half dressed, your top down to your waist. My hands wrapped around you." She hissed as she finally touched her button.

He remembered how it felt.

"You struggle to control your moans, biting your lips. As you turn to look at me, you _plead_ to make you cum." His strokes became harder, faster. His fluids made it easier for him to rub her thong against Junior.

She was breathing through her mouth, her finger rubbing her clit. "Gin.."

"Yeah, baby?" So close.

"Make me cum, _please_." Close.

Her pussy glistened, her breathing loud and fast, her rubbing desperate. All in her glory on his table. Everytime he sees it, he would definitely remember this.

He came instead, spurting on his tummy, running down his dick, his hand and her thong. Gin looked at her, her stroking became slower as he tried to control his breathing. He used her thong to wipe his semen and stood up, towering over her. Her legs widen to accommodate his size.

Her other hand lightly touch his chest. "Let me." He brushed aside her hand and took over rubbing her. Tsukuyo stroked his arms, up to his shoulders and wound around his neck to pull him close.

Their breathing mingled, their noses lightly brushed each other.

"Can I.. kiss you?" He was still trying to catch his breath.

She pulled back a bit and looked at his lips. Tsukuyo then closed the distance, licked his lips and kissed him fully.

At the same time, two of his fingers plunged into her.


End file.
